


First time for everything!

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angsty! Jughead, Archie Jughead friendship, Archie POV, Archie giving advice, Bughead - fight, F/M, First time for everything, Gen, One Shot, Personal attempt at humor, Personal prompt - Bughead have been dating a while then they have a fight, meant to be funny!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: One shot Bughead/Jarchie!Based on a personal prompt: Betty and Jughead have been dating for a while. Jughead shows up in Archie's bedroom distraught because he got into a fight with Betty, can his best friend help him?!





	First time for everything!

**Author's Note:**

> Second one-shot fic!  
> I suddenly got inspired and thought of Bughead having a fight and Jughead being all angsty since he's never had a relationship with a girl and still isn't aware of what it means to have a girlfriend. He tries to have a chat with Archie who usually isn't good at giving advice...  
> This is meant to be funny so I hope I did a good job! 
> 
> The fic is entirely from Archie's POV.  
> UNbetaed and spellchecked by yours truly! Please be patient with me! I will most likely edit the fic when I noticed the spelling mistakes.

It was a late day in Spring, Archie Andrews was in his bedroom, playing his video game as he waited for dinner to be served, which equalled to his dad coming home with whatever take-out he would bother getting after a long shift at the construction site.

Eagerly tapping on the game controller, Archie followed his guy on the screen, shooting at the stormtroopers that appeared from every angle. He let out a small curse as the screen temporarily turned red, announcing that he had been shot at. That particular stage was quite hard and he was getting so close to killing all of them…

He heard the backdoor downstairs opening and slamming shut. “Hey dad, I’m starving! Hope you brought something good and not sushi, it didn’t sit well last time…” He yelled as he was leaning forward his eyes glued to the screen as he furiously tapped. _Almost there_. “I’m just about to finish the level, I’ll be right down…”

Shrugging as he didn’t hear his dad yell back (which he usually did), Archie went on and finally let out a huge sigh when he was finally done with the level, all the bad guys dead. He fell back on his chair and wiped out the sweat that had formed on his brow. He was waiting for the next level to load before pausing and going downstairs to eat but he heard his dad coming up the stairs at a quick pace.

Within a few seconds, his door opened and Jughead Jones came into his room, looking rather pale, holding some sort of clothing article rolled up in a ball under his arm. The dark haired boy merely grunted and cast him a glance before he started pacing as he passed a hand through his hair.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Archie asked as he paused his precious game (making sure the auto-save feature was working properly). “What the hell happened?” He frowned in worry. His chest momentarily took a plunge. “Don’t tell me you’re in trouble with the Serpents again? Or…Is it your dad?”

Jughead continued his pacing and started to chew his lower lip. Archie recognized his friend’s mood well enough to know that he was quite pissed off at the moment. The overdramatic features on his face and the hair grabbing was a clear give away. Archie sighed internally knowing he usually didn’t give the best advice, especially when it came to Jughead.

Archie remembered how uncomfortable things were when it came to FP’s drinking problem, he never knew what to say to help his friend and usually he ended up saying a lot of nonsensical bullshit before giving up and order lots of take out and have a movie/gaming marathon until they literally passed out. Despite his disastrous attempts, Jughead would always thank him for letting him hang around at the Andrews or simply for being there.

He hoped it wasn’t that serious, god knows he didn’t want to do another drug run to Greendale or participate in an illegal race again… While he had to admit there was a bit of _coolness_ - _factor_ in partaking in illegal activities, the consequences were serious enough for Archie not wanting to do it again, _ever_.

“Dude, if you’re in trouble, just tell me ok? We can figure it out together.” Archie said as Jughead was still in his angry-bubble.

Jughead glared at him as he continued in his little march, muttering under his breath. He kept glancing at the window before looking down at the ball of clothes under his arm. Frowning, the red haired boy leaned back on his chair and looked outside the window and managed to get a glimpse of Betty in her bedroom, who also wore an angry scowl on her face. She saw him and stopped before staring icily back. He could see the anger boiling behind her bright green eyes. She then squared her shoulders and rolled down her curtains rather harshly.

Confused, Archie went back to Jughead who seemed to be having a loud internal debate with himself.

“Jug?” He asked carefully.

Jughead took a deep breath before he stopped. “You know…” He said in a strained voice. “I’m new at this, I’ve been new to a whole lot of stuff lately and as weird as everything’s been and amazing… I’ve been trying my damnest to be ok with everything and you know go with the flow and she’s been doing the same… But when I just… You know… Voice my objection into certain things, things that are menial, she just goes ballistic… And for fuck sakes…” He paused as his voice began to shake and his eyes started to grow wide as a panic look set on his face. “Arch, I think I fucked up.”

Archie sighed sadly and pointed to his bed. Jughead fell down on the mattress, groaning as he rubbed his hands over his eyes before looking at his friend.

Commiserating, Archie placed a hand on his shoulder. “Something happened with Betty?”

Nodding, Jughead finally took out the ball of clothes under his arm. “She gave me clothes, Archie.” He said in a low voice. “My girlfriend got me _clothes_ , my _thoughtful_ girlfriend thought she would be nice and give me some _fucking clothes_ and any other guy would appreciate it this heartfelt gesture and I, being the _pathetic douche_ that I am, started to complain that I didn’t want to be a charity case, that I could buy my own clothes at the thrift store and that her gesture was completely unnecessary.” Archie recognized the anxiety in his friend’s voice.

As much as he wanted to be there for his friend, Archie bit his lip and refrained from smiling. “Oh dude, did you like, just have your _first major fight_?” He asked, his chuckles betraying him. “Over clothes?”

Glaring at Archie, Jughead narrowed his eyes. “She called me _Blockhead_!”

Letting out a little snort, Archie nodded his head. “ _Blockhead_?” He bit his lip. “I hate to say it to you Jug but welcome to a normal relationship!”

“What? No!” Jughead said confused. “How can you sit there and laugh? She kicked me out of her room!”

Archie grinned as he shook his head. “Of course she did! You refused her gifts! Of course she’s pissed! She’s Betty Cooper!”

“I know that! Man! How do you do it, then? You get shit loads of presents from Veronica, how do you not feel insulted or belittled by all of that!”

Archie leaned back on the chair and smirked as he thought of all the stuff he’d gotten from his girlfriend. _Everything_ that came from Veronica Lodge was over the top. He’d gotten lots of clothes personally picked by her and not only were they just simple shirts, they were simple _designer_ shirts that cost more than his entire wardrobe. But that’s who Veronica was. Hey, she had even asked his dad if she could re-do their kitchen simply because she thought it needed a bit of _sprucing_. Archie had learned early on that it was her way of showing how much he meant to her and instead of fighting it, Archie went along and tried to be a good boyfriend in return.

But he understood how difficult it was for Jughead to accept gifts and he knew every relationship were different. Jughead came from another background, his family living barely above the poverty line. The Jones’ were not known to willingly accept gifts.

“Look, man, this is what girlfriends do, ok?” Archie said, trying to be comforting. “And Betty’s not trying to change you or save you or whatever, she’s just looking out for you. ”

“I hate it when my brain just resets all the time. It’s like it doesn’t want to see Betty as a girlfriend but as someone that needs to fix me.” Jughead sighed, his voice now calmer.

“Look, you guys have been going out for almost six months now and I’m pretty sure it’s been great and fun but after a while, a simple insignificant thing might blow up into what looks like the ultimate fight. I mean Veronica threw me out in my boxers when I pointed out that one of her feet looked bigger than the other and that I didn’t know how her foot fitted in some shoe. Oh, did I get hell for that! She was cursing at me in Spanish while throwing my clothes out of the front door.” Archie chuckled warmly. “It took her several days and just as many bouquets for her to forgive me… Look, man, it just happens… And as bad as it looks, don’ worry! Remember, this is Betty, she knows you, she knows how you work. She probably got pissed off since she probably spent a whole lot of time picking those shirts.”

Jughead sighed miserably as he looked at the ball. Pursing his lips, he looked at it with renewed interest and managed to extract what seemed to be a light blue shirt. It was awfully wrinkled as Jughead tried to stretch it out in its normal form (Archie wondered whether it could actually look like a shirt again but hoped Betty would oversee that). Jughead examined it again before he brought it over his chest, looking down.

“Looks great man.” Archie commented. “It brings out the colour of your eyes.”

“Archie Andrews, fashionista.” Jughead chuckled.

“Veronica is rubbing off on me.” Archie rolled his eyes. He picked the other shirts from the ball and had to admit that they were nice-looking shirts. “They’re pretty stylish and still you.”

Jughead closed his eyes and placed his hands behind him, leaning backwards. “Damn, what am I suppose to do now?” He sighed.

“That is entirely up to you dude. She might have cooled off now and seeing as this is your first fight I’d say go! _Now_!” He pointed at his window. “Don’t waste your time! It’s such a stupid fight either way! Just be totally apologetic, say you screwed up! Girls like when boys grovel at their feet and you know what’s the best part? The make up sex!”

Jughead paled as he stared at the grinning red head. “ _Make-up sex_?” He looked oblivious.

Archie chuckled some more before he pulled on his friend’s arm to make him stand up and put his hands on his back, pushing him towards the door. “You’ll find out what it is soon enough!” He said confidently.

Jughead looked uncertain but nodded his head. He turned around as he reached the stairs. “Thanks for the fatherly advice, Archie. Didn’t know you had it in you.” He said softly.

Archie nodded back at his friend, feeling rather proud of himself. “Glad to help. Let me know how it goes.” He went over and patted jughead on the shoulder.

Chuckling, Archie returned his attention to his game, waiting for the next level to load up.

Curious, he leaned back and took a peak outside his window, he shook his head in disbelief as Jughead was climbing up the ladder, tapping on Betty’s window. Within a few seconds, Betty slowly lifted her curtain leaned over. Archie watched as the pair exchanged words, well he could see Jughead doing most of the talking. This went on for a few minutes before Betty leaned over and kissed Jughead rather fiercely. He quickly climbed in her bedroom and theirs lips locked again, their exchange intensifying for every second that passed before the curtains fell down once more.

Archie let out a small laugh and shook his head, glad that his two best-friends had made up and were probably going to have a great time in the next hour or so. He ignored the jealousy bug that was making its usual appearance whenever he saw the two of them together and decided to continue to play his game, hoping his dad would show up with food soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! ANy comment and kudos and hits are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr even if I still don't know how to use the thing! check me out at looc_at_me


End file.
